Christmas love
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in Adventure Bay, and there is a party at City Hall. Everyone is going, even Kati's friend and her pup. The pup knows Chase, which Skye is getting the wrong idea. Two new characters, one that was create by cpt blueice navy, and Everest from the episode New Pup on Nick Jr. I don't own the Paw Patrol


** The pups were at Kati's vet getting groomed for a Christmas party, thats going to be at City Hall. Skye was in alright in the bath first, since the other **

**pups were looking for Rocky. "I can't wait for this party. How about you?" Skye asked. "Same I get to dance with Ryder. Who are you going to dance **

**with?" Kati asked as she was combing her hair. Before Skye could answer, the doors opened. It was Everest, one of the newest Paw Patrol **

**member****. "Hey Everest" said Kati and Skye. "Hey I can't wait for the party. Its going to rock." she said jumping. "Well come on lets get you ready." **

**Kati said as she was getting the pup's bath ready. "Cool, wait where are the boys?" Everest said as she walked and looked around. "They are looking **

**for Rocky." said Skye. "So Skye you never answered my question, who are you going to dance with at the party?" Kati asked as she put Everest in **

**the tub. "Well I know I'm going to dance Duke during the party" said Everest who was blushing alittle. "Thats good, wait your face is getting red. O **

**no, hehehe don't tell me you like Duke." said Kati. "Only alittle" Everest started giggling and blushing more. Back at the Lookout, Chase was sniffing **

**around looking for Rocky. "Where is he?" asked Rubble. "I don't know dude. Wocky, Wocky where are you?" Zuma said. "Hey pups, what's wrong?" **

**said Ryder. "Where are looking for Rocky?" said Marshall. "He's in the Lookout guys." yelled Duke who is also a member on the Paw Patrol. They ran **

**and saw Rocky. "Hey guys, uummm what's happening?" Rocky said. They pinned him down, and Chase had his net cannon. They dragged him to **

**Kati's. **

**The girls were laughing and giggling that the other pups can hear them. Ryder had Rocky in his arms, and they all walked in. "Hey Kati" Ryder said. **

**"O hey Ryder, hey pups. Looks like you found Rocky. Well your baths are ready pups." Kati said with a giggle. They all ran into the baths, Chase and **

**Duke dragged Rocky then put him in the bathtub. "EEEEWWW wet wet wet." Rocky said. Skye and Everest started giggling. "O pups, I want you guys **

**to meet my friend Hillary and her pup Kari. They walked in, "Chase long time no see." said Kari she had a red bow on her collar. "Hey, it been **

**awhile." Chase said with a smile. Skye was looking at them both. "Chase how do you know her?" Ryder asked. "Well me and Chase had alittle bit of a **

**past together." said Kari blushing. Chase smiled. "So what are you doing in Adventure Bay?" asked Skye with alittle bit of a growl in her tone. Kati **

**and Kari both heard her tone. "Well Kati invited us here for the Christmas party, and she also wanted some help here with her vet. So me and Hillary **

**moved her since they both share the same love of animals grooming caring the whole package." Kari said looking at Skye. Hillary got Chase out and **

**started to get him ready. "Wow Chase your fur is this as soft as I remember." said Hillary. Kari walked over and put her paw on Chase's body. "Wow **

**it is." Kari said blushing. "Thanks Kari." he said. Skye got off the chair, and walked outside. "Hey where did Skye go?" said Duke. The pups looked **

**around, but didn't see her. Chase was about to get up, but Kari got up. "I will find her Chase, you stay here." she said. "Are you sure? I can go find **

**her its not a problem." Chase said. "I got it, I got it." Kari said and jumped off the table and walked outside. Once she was out there, she saw Skye **

**looking at the stars. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. Skye turned her head and show Kari. "Nothing, I just got upset when you started going all **

**over Chase." Skye said. "So you like him don't know." Kari said. "Yes I do, I really do." she said looking down. "Well sorry about that but Chase is **

**mine. I have more of a connection with him then you. I like him were since we met, and when he saved me from some human boys that were **

**beating me, when I was living on my own in ghetto of Adventure Bay." Kari said showing Skye a scar that was on her neck. "How did you two even **

**meet." yelled Skye. "I can tell you." They both turned around and saw Chase and the other pups. "Chase" they both said. "Sorry Skye but the two of **

**you haven't come back yet we all got worried." said Everest. "Do you want to know how we met I can tell you?" Chase said looking at Skye. "After **

**you and Marshall left to help Cali get off the silo. The head police officer called me. So I left, and when I got there, all of the other police dogs started **

**giving me evil looks. Then one thing led to another I ended up in a fight with all the police dogs." Chase started. **

***flashback***

**"Chase, what's going on here?" said the police officer. **

**"He started a fight, he thinks he is better then us and he pushed Sarah to the ground. Then he kicked me in the leg so I attacked back." said one of the police dogs. **

**"Thats not true. I didn't start anything." Chase said. **

**The police officer took Chase's Paw Patrol uniform, and collar then walked away. The other police dogs smiled as Chase stood there and cryed some started laughing. So Chase ran away, but he didn't know where he was going. Then he heard howling. He walked until he saw three boys hitting a pup. Chase jumped over the boys, stood infront of the pup and started growling to scare the boys away. But one of the boys kicked Chase, so he bite the kid on the leg. The other two boys picked up their friend and ran off. **

**"Hey are you okay?" Chase asked the pup. **

**The pup slowly put her paws down. **

**"I'm fine I think, who are you, I've never seen you before." she said looking at Chase wondering. **

**"Name's Chase. How about you?" He asked her. **

**"I'm Kari. Ouch."**

**"Your not okay, here get on my back." **

**"Chase you don't have to do that, I'm strong." **

**They started walking, then after they pasted a pizza place. Kari's stomach growled. Chase looked at her, and then ran in the pizza and came out with food for them. Kari smiled at him, and the both started running away so that the pizza guy doesn't catch them. Once they lost him, they sat down and started eating. **

**"This is good. I love this pizza place." said Kari.**

**"Thats good" Chase said smiling.**

**"Chase?"**

**"Yea?"**

**"Do you have a home?"**

**"I did, but once I lost my job I didn't go back so I just wondered off." **

**"You had a job? As what" **

**"I was a police pup for the Paw Patrol, but while the other members were on a mission, the police chief called me in. And the other dogs that were at the police station started to attack, and they blamed it on me. So the police chief took my uniform, collar, and my rid. I lost my position on the Paw Patrol, I'm just not sure if he told Ryder yet." **

**"Who is Ryder?" **

**"My owner. I would go home but I don't think I could face them." **

**"Don't worry, you have a me as a friend."**

**"You know that your face is turning red right." Chase giggled alittle.**

***end of flashback***

** "So that's how you two met." said Everest. Kari looked at the ground. "Yep" both her and Chase said at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us about **

**her?" asked Duke. "I wasn't sure if I would see her again. So I never said anything." Chase said. "He protected me until Kati and Hillary found us. I **

**was like his little sister that he never had." Kari said crying. "Pups are you guys out here." They all turned their heads and saw Ryder, Hillary, and **

**Kati. "Come on the party is going to start soon. The pups all jumped for joy. They all started to walk to City Hall. Kari was walking next to Chase, and **

**she wouldn't let Skye near him. "You look really cute Everest." Duke said as he gave her a rose. Everest's face was alittle red, "AAAWWW thanks **

**Duke." she said trying to hide her red face, but it was to late he saw it already. "I see alittle bit of red" Duke giggled. Then Everest and Duke both **

**started laughing. Skye was walking with Zuma, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky. "Dude, does Skye look alittle upset or is it just me." asked Zuma. They **

**all looked at Skye's face. "No I saw more sad then upset." said Everest and Duke. "Skye you like Chase don't you." said Everest. The pups stopped, **

**and looked at Everest and Skye. "Everest do you believe that...Skye likes Chase." asked Marshall. "Well lets be for real here. Skye was never this **

**upset or sad before until Kari came into the picture. Kari is all over him, and Skye doesn't like it one bit." Everest said looking at Skye's face. "Hey **

**guys what's wrong? Skye are you alright?" Skye looked up and saw Chase there, looking at her worried. "I'm fine, just thinking." she said trying not **

**to look at him. Chase stood there infront of her, and put his paw on hers. Skye jumped alittle, and started to turn red. He was so close to her, that **

**they almost kissed. "If you need anyone to talk to I'm all ears." Chase said as he looked into Skye's eyes. Kari saw them from afar. "She is not going **

**to take my brother away from me." she growled. Then she ran and attacked Skye, but Chase stopped the both of them before things got worst. "You **

**two know that Chase is a big pup, you can't go over him." said Rocky. Duke and Zuma agreed. "What is wrong Kari?" asked Chase. "I'm not losing **

**you to her Chase." Kari yelled. "Your not Kari, Yo..." Chase was interrpeted. "Say what!" Skye yelled. "I don't mean..."Chase got interrpeted again. **

**"He is mine. I'm his girlfriend." Kari yelled at Skye. "No he is not." Skye yelled back. They were both yelling at each other. Chase was getting upset, **

**"I don't mean to be rude, but can you two stop." he yelled over their voices. They both looked at Chase. "Man, that scared me." said Rubble. "Dude **

**that scared all of us." Zuma said. Everest was behind Duke, "I never saw Chase get upset before." she said. Duke agreed, and they both backed up. **

**Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma backed up also. "Kari, I only like you as a sister. I told you that before. My heart belongs to another pup that I **

**have been crushing on for along time." Chase looked from Kari to Skye. "Skye I always cared about you and I...I love you. I was planning on telling **

**you at the party, but now is better then later." Chase said putting his paw on hers again. "Chase" said Kari. He looked back her, "Yes Kari." he said. **

**"I hope you will be happy big bro. And Skye you passed my test." she said with a giggle. "Kari you didn't" Chase gave her a look. "He told me before **

**that there was a girl that he liked a girl that was on the same team as him. Besides there is a cute pup that I really want to chat with." she said with **

**a giggle. Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma looked at each other. Skye was still next to Chase. Kari walked over to Rubble, and smiled. "Come on **

**handsome pup, lets go to the party and dance." she said to Rubble as she put her paw out. Rubble jumped and they both started running to City Hall. **

**Then all the other pups followed. During the party, Ryder made a move on Kati, Chase kissed Skye, and Rubble danced with Kari the all night, Duke **

**and Everest kissed also. "Skye I have a gift for you." said Chase. Skye closed her eyes, once she did she felt something soft by her paws. "Okay you **

**can open your eyes." Chase said. When she did, she saw a teddy bear that had a heartin its hands. On the heart it said I love you. Skye was crying **

**when she saw it, she looked up at Chase, and kissed. "Thank you Chase, I love it." she said. Chase wiped her tears away, "I'm glad." "Okay now you **

**close you eyes Chase." Skye said. He did, then he felt something around his neck. "Open up." He did and he looked down and say a locket, he opened **

**it and saw a picture of him and Skye. "Skye Skye Skye" Chase and SKye both turned their heads. Everest was running to them with Duke behind her. **

**"What's wrong?" Skye said. "Nothing look at what Duke gave me." Everest said as she showed her a necklace and Duke had the teddy bear in his **

**mouth. Chase then remembered something. "Thanks you reminding me." Chase said. He got the necklace off Skye's bear and put it around her **

**necklace. "AAAWWW I didn't see the necklace. Thanks Chase." Skye said smiling. They went back to dancing with the rest of the pups. Everyone **

**exchanged gifts, and enjoyed themselves that night on Christmas Eve. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
